Resisting Seduction
by doarfthXx
Summary: Derek knows Chloe is his mate and can barely contain himself around her.  not dating yet  When lauren and kit find out, they make a bet on whether derek would be able to restrain himself if she tried to seduce him. Chlerek fluff, summay inside, very hot!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is just something that popped up into my sick perverted head one day when I was listening to Britney Spears' song Gimme More. If you think about it after reading this, it pretty much goes perfectly with this. Okay, so this I currently planned to be a short story from mostly Derek's POV 'cus I don't really like Chloe's POV too much. The only other POV there would be is Kits' so that's just a heads up for all of you who like Chloe's POV. Sorry. Well, not really. So this is basically taking place after **_**The Awakening**_** I guess. Only, they found Kit and Lauren and now live in a huge house in Colorado. Chloe and Derek are not together yet, but Derek knows that Chloe is his mate. Chloe knows that she likes him, and thinks that he might like her, but is too shy to say anything. Lauren and Kit can tell that Chloe is Derek's mate and Lauren still hates him so she naturally makes a big deal about it with Kit. Derek admits that Chloe is his mate to his Dad and makes him promise not to tell 'cus he doesn't know what he's going to do about it yet. Chloe still has half a million dollars on her head and Derek is still her supposed kidnapper. Simon and Tori know that they're related. Here's the story! :D**

**I own nothing!**

**KPOV**

I walked into the kitchen, knowing that if I needed to talk to Derek, that's most likely where he'd be. Sure enough, when I step through the door he's at the counter making a sandwich. I checked the clock. Yep, it's 3:05, his designated time for his fourth snack of the day. Werewolves, what are you gunna do?

"Hey, Dad," Derek said, not even turning around or stopping his sandwich making.

"Hi, son." I went over to the fridge and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I sat down at the table and waited for Derek to eat. It's not use trying to talk to him when he was hungry, so I'd wait until he was finished eating.

After about 10 minutes Derek had finally finished his third sandwich and was washing his plate. Well, now's as good a time as any.

"Derek, we need to talk."

He stiffened, but didn't stop washing the dishes. "About what?"

"Well you see, for the past week I've been watching your behavior and have something very serious to ask you."

He turned to face me while drying a pot with a dish towel in his hands. He leaned against the counter looking at me with his emotionless mask that he seems to almost always have on, almost. "Alright, ask away."

"Is Chloe your mate?" He was always one to be blunt, maybe he'll answer if I do it his way.

He dropped the pot and it landed on his foot with a loud 'clank.' "Shit!" He bent down and picked it up. He looked up, shock written all over his face. Shock and… fear? But it was short lived, because by the time he put the pot on the counter, his emotionless front was back up, like nothing had happened. I'll never understand why he does that.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right." _With his werewolf ears? Pshh, he heard me just fine._

"Is. Chloe. Your. Mate?" I repeated.

"No," he replied all too quickly. I cocked an eyebrow. He sighed, looking defeated. "Alright, fine, yes, Chloe's my mate. But it doesn't matter because Simon likes her. I mean _really_ likes her. To him, it's different this time, and it is, so I'm just going to back off and let him have her." That's stupid! Simon's been with a million girls and I have no doubt that he'll be with a million more. If Chloe's Dereks' mate, then she's it for him. His one and only, the first and only girl that he'll ever love. For him to give her up just because Simon has a fleeting crush on her is the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard, and will be the hardest thing he'll ever do. A wolf giving his mate to his brother just to make him happy? That doesn't happen, ever. Most werewolves wouldn't ever like the thought of their brother being within five feet of their mate, let alone dating them. If Simon ever tried to kiss her in front of him… we'd have a problem. So I told him so.

"Dad, I'm not like most werewolves, never have been and never will be. Sure it kills me to know that she'd rather give herself to Simon than me, but I can't do that to Simon."

"Derek, forget about Simon for a moment. I'm going to ask you something that you might not want to answer, because you hate talking about your feelings, but I need you to answer me honestly, leaving out no detail."

"Oh, please don't make me talk about my _feelings_." He spat the word like it was a curse.

"Derek…"

He sighed again. "Fine."

"When you're alone with Chloe, whether you're outside taking a walk or watching T.V., what happens? What do you feel and what does your wolf say?" I knew he wouldn't like this question, but it was necessary.

"When I'm around Chloe… I… Do I have to answer this?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. If he didn't hurry up, someone might over hear. For his sake, he better answer soon. "Yes Derek, you do. Now answer the question."

"Okay fine… when I'm alone with her… I… the wolf… says… suggestive things."

"Like…"

"Like… things…"

"Derek…" I warned.

"Fine, he says things about how pretty she looks and how much he wants her and, and how she's ours and sends me… images, that aren't exactly… appropriate and stuff."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," he mumbled. At this rate, we'll be here until dinner.

"You do know that if you keep stalling, I'm not going to give up. Your just making this harder on yourself." Derek likes logic; maybe pointing it out will actually get me some answers.

"Jeez, he sends me various images of me and her in very… compromising positions, alright? And he says things about her body and other perverted things that cause me to take a lot of cold showers. I can barely stop myself from jumping her whenever I smell her, but so far the closest I've gotten to that was unconsciously brushing my hand against hers when we were walking next to each other. And every time I see Simon holding her hand I just want to go over there and rip his head off and it scares the shit out of me! It scares me because I don't want to hurt my brother, it scares me because I keep getting these intense feelings that I'm not use to and don't know how to deal with. But most of all, it scares me because all she has do is bat her baby blues at me and I suddenly become her puppet! I can't think for myself and I'm pretty sure that if she asked me go and punch some guy because she didn't like his face that I would! SHE CAN MAKE ME DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS AND IT SCARES THE _SHIT_ OUT OF ME!" By the end he almost shouting, standing up from where he was seated at the table across from me, and was breathing heavily. I stared at him wide eyed for a minute before he relaxed.

"Can I please go take a run?" he asked exasperated.

"Sure." I replied, still too stunned by his outburst to give more than a one worded answer. He exited the room and I heard the back door slam behind him. A good run through the woods would be good for him.

About three minutes later, Lauren walked in with her eyes a blaze and her mouth in a tight line. "Please tell me that I did not just hear what I think I did?" she whispered fiercely. Oh dear Lord, she heard. She despises Derek. Now that she knows about Chloe being Derek's mate, she's going to try taking her away from him. But she can't do that! When a wolf loses his mate he goes into a deep depression and some even end up committing suicide. I won't let her do that to Derek.

"Yes, you did hear what you just thought you did, and it is a wonderful thing. A werewolf and his mate is the strongest love in the world- both normal and supernatural. You should be happy, Chloe will never get hurt," I stated calmly.

But it didn't help, she was furious. Her face was beginning to turn purple, and for a moment, I thought she truly might explode. "NEVER GETTING HURT? DID YOU HEAR A SINGLE THING THAT _MUTT_ OF YOURS SAID? HE DOESN'T LOVE HER, ONLY FEELS SEXUAL FRUSTRATIONS! PLUS, HE'S A WEREWOLF! HE IS DANGEROUS, THE _MUTT WILL_ HURT HER!"

Too far! "Lauren, DO _NOT_ CALL MY SON A MUTT! HE WOULD _NEVER_ HURT CHLOE, AND HE _DOES_ FEEL TRUE LOVE FOR HER! LOVERS LUST FOR EACH OTHER LAUREN, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS! Not that you would know."

She blanched at that. I fought back a smirk. Finally she whispered back a response that had so much venom in it you'd swear that she was part snake. "I don't want that _mutt_ to _ever_ be alone with Chloe. Is that understood? The mutt has _no_ control over his hormones."

"My _son _has plenty of control over his hormones. He is well aware of the fact that it would be inappropriate for him to give in to the things that his wolf half urge him to do to her. I bet that even if him and Chloe were home all alone, and she tried to seduce him, he wouldn't give in." I only half believed what I was saying. Yes, Derek wouldn't jump her if they were home alone. But I doubt that if Chloe tried hard enough he would be able to resist her. He's a teenage werewolf who's living with his mate, what do you expect?

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" she asked smugly.

"What do you mean…?"

"You perfected your seduction spell, correct?"

: : : : : : : : : : : :

"Wait," Simon asked. "So we're going to go 'grocery shopping' for two hours tonight so that Chloe and Derek can be alone together and you're going to put a spell on her that makes her some kind of master seductress?"

"To see if Derek can keep himself from jumping Chloes' bones?" Tori finished.

I nodded. "And we're going to actually be at a hotel room with using a spell that allows us to watch over them. If it gets to the point where Derek is about to… enter her, then I will put them both to sleep so that nothing really happens."

Lauren wants to see that I'm right for herself, and then she'll get it.

"Well, I'm on Chloe's side. I see the hunger in wolf boys eyes when he looks at her, there's no way he'll be able to resist, with all his freaky werewolf hormones."

"What? No way. Derek is a man of logic. If it is illogical for him to hook up with Chloe while we're gone, then he won't, no matter what she does." There's my boy. At least _he_ has some faith in his brother, unlike a certain witch.

We sat there for a few minutes making a fake grocery list so that it looks believable when we leave. I never go shopping without a list of what we need, so if I don't have one, Derek will be suspicious. And I have no doubt that he'll call me out on it.

Finally, he came down stairs, hair still wet from taking a shower. I checked the clock. 9:00. Perfect. He sat down in the recliner that he always sat in and looked at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"What that?" he asked, nodding in the direction of the 'grocery list.'

"We're going shopping, but you and Chloe can't come. She still has half a mill on her head and you're still her supposed kidnapper. We should only be about two hours," Lauren explained calmly. Wow, she's a good actress.

"Oh," he said falling back into his chair with a slightly confused expression on his face. "Cool."

**DPOV**

_I can_not_ believe I just told him that._

I was currently running through the woods in the back of our new house in Colorado after confessing to my Dad that a certain strawberry blond beauty was mate and that I felt so much sexual tension around her that I'm constantly taking cold showers. The worst part? That was my feelings when they were played down, what I truly felt for her was so much stronger and far more complicated.

Just seeing her breath was enough to get me aroused. One night she passed me a bowl of corn at dinner and her fingers lightly brushed mine. For a second I couldn't function, think, breath. Then, once she pulled away, I thanked my lucky stars that I was wearing a long shirt. Her voice set off a set of flutters inside of my stomach and made sometimes had the ability to make me forget how to speak. How I can carry on a normal conversation with her without stuttering or jumping her is beyond me. Every fiber of my being ached for her touch, and when I was lucky enough to actually get it all it did was make my body scream for more.

Too bad my body wasn't the only thing that was constantly screaming at me to claim her. The wolf in me recognizes Chloe as its mate and even though it holds an undying love and need to protect her, it still wants to have sex with her just as much. He was always saying perverted things.

'_**Damn she looks good in those jeans! Wonder what it would feel like to be in them…'**_

'_**Go over there, touch her, talk to her, kiss her, make love to her, anything as long as it involves her!'**_

'_**Wow, you could be the one being all flirty with her well on your way to getting in her pants, but instead your let your **_**brother**_** do it. Crazy bastard.'**_

And they get worse. I sighed. I'm tired, I think I'll go home and take a shower. I walked inside and heard Chloe watching T.V. while everyone else was in the living room listing off different things that they wanted from the grocery store. Didn't we go grocery shopping on Tuesday? It was only Friday; we shouldn't need to go again. Then again, it's a house of three teenagers, two adults, and a werewolf, a teenage werewolf no less. Maybe we do need to go the store.

I silently made my way up the stairs and turned on the shower. I stripped myself of my clothing while I waited for the water to warm up. I looked at myself in the mirror. I still didn't look good, but I looked better. Ever since I started my Changes my face had begun to clear up and the acne I did have was no longer that nasty shade of angry red. My hair didn't stick to my head from grease; it was kind of… softer. More like fur. Ironic, I guess. I don't need to take showers twice a day anymore… well I do, but not because I smell bad. 'Cus of Chloe.

_Chloe…_

Everything seemed to come back to her. I sighed and got into the shower. I was in the middle of shampooing my hair when I heard Chloe turn off her T.V. and make her way across the hall. She opened the door to the room next to mine and locked it behind her. I heard the shower turn on and the swap of fabric against fabric and my eyes widened. She was showering, only a mere 10 feet away from me. Undressing ten feet away from me, washing herself ten feet away…

**Now just imagine if she was in here with you**… the wolf said. It started sending me an image of me and her… in the shower… washing each other… me shampooing her hair… her lathering soap on my chest… me pushing her against the wall under the shower head while I fu-

_Bad Derek! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

It took a whole lot of effort, but I finally managed to finish my shower without having to turn the water on freezing. I dried off my body with my towel and shook the water out of my hair like a dog that had just run through a set of sprinklers. Like I said, I have a lot of instincts. I threw on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and a dark blue zip-up hoodie. I went down stairs deciding to join everyone in the living room.

When I got there, Dad was writing something down on the grocery list they were making and I plopped down onto the recliner I always sat in. I cocked an eyebrow at him and nodded my head in the direction of the notepad. "What's that?"

I may have asked Dad, but Lauren answered. "We're going shopping, but you and Chloe can't come. She still has half a mill on her head and you're still her supposed kidnapper. We should only be about two hours," she said.

They're leaving me here… alone… with _Chloe, for two whole hours?_ Why are they even going shopping, it's like 9:00 at night! I could feel my confusion show slightly on my face, but otherwise put up a calm front, like what they just told me _didn't_ make the wolf keep sending me images of what we could do while we were here alone.

"Oh, cool."

_Oh, fuck._

**Okay, how was that? I know that there wasn't really much of Chloe and Derek stuff there, but this was more of an information chapter. The next chapter will be all about Chloe trying to go down on Derek. I've already started writing it, so if I get at least ten good reviews by later today, I'll post the second chapter. ;D The second one it the chapter that'll have all of my fellow Darkest Powers pervs on the edge of their seats. I hope that you guys liked it, and would love it if you guys reviewed! Love you all! :D And check out my other stories if you can, they're DP fanfics too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I know this is pathetic, but they really are the highlight of my day. Okay, so the last chapter wasn't exactly very M worthy, but this one will make you wonder if there should be an M+! If you guys really want to get a good feel for when Chloe comes in and what kind of mood she's in 'cus it's in Derek's POV you should listen to the song Gimme More by Britney Spears. This one's gunna be in like all Derek's POV with only a little bit of Kit at the beginning, but the third chapter is going to be what Kit, Lauren, Tori, and Simon are doing and saying while they watch Derek struggle. By the way, the seduction spell is gunna make Chloe, like, really OOC. Sorry, but it makes this more interesting. R&R! Btw, sorry about not updating yesterday, snow storm knocked out my internet. :P**

**I own nothing damn it!**

**KPOV**

I was putting on my coat, getting ready to go to the 'grocery store' when Derek pulled me aside into what I guess you could call our second living room. It's more like a mini library.

"Dad, _please_ don't leave me here with Chloe," he pleaded. His face was, for once, actually showing his raw emotions, a very rare occurrence. And he was terrified. Terrified, desperate, and conflicted. The sight made me chest tighten, but I didn't let it affect out plans.

"I'm sorry son, but you can't come, we can't risk drawing any unnecessary attention," I said as reasonably as I could.

"Well, I know but… can't you like… leave Simon here with us? You don't need everyone to go do you? It's not like you need all the people to carry the bags, I'm the one that brings them all in anyways. Or you could even leave Tori with us? Then her and Chloe can go and do whatever it is girls do. But just please, _please_ don't leave me here alone with her. I'm _begging_ you!"

And he really was begging. His hands were clasped together in front of him and he kept shooting nervous glances at the door and stairs. He must be desperate if he offered to have Tori stay with them just so he wouldn't be alone with Chloe. Maybe I won't win this bet…

"I'm sorry Derek, but there's nothing I can do. It's only for two hours. You've been able to control yourself for the past three weeks we've been here, I think you can manage. I've got to go now. I'm putting a spell lock on the doors so that you don't leave the house, you've already gone on a run and you know that you're only aloud the leave the house once a day. I'll see you later son, be good now, bye." I exited the room and went to the front door with Derek, of course following me.

"But Dad-"I slammed the door on his pleas and made my way to the car. I got into the drivers' side seat. Once we were out of Derek's hearing range, everyone started talking about what they think was going to happen and how they can't wait to see if Derek has as much control of himself as he'd like us to believe. I wasn't really paying attention, until Tori started to tell Simon something that caught my interest.

"-but get this? I took all of Chloes' clothes and put them in one of the washing machines so except for a pair of black lacy underwear. And then I took all of Dereks' clothes and put them in the dish washer and turned it on so that he wouldn't be able to give her a shirt or something to wear over her underwear. Imagine how he's gunna react when that's all she has to wear until everything's dry? Ha, ha! It's gunna be soo funny!"

"Tori!" I exclaimed.

"What? Oh, come on, you wish you thought of it."

"No, I absolutely do not." Okay, maybe a little.

"You are an evil sister. I can see you wanting to make this thing more interesting, but that? You're practically digging your older brothers' grave, because I'm pretty sure he's going to die of a heart attack when he sees her." Simon was cracking up in the back seat holding his sides. Tori was chuckling with a satisfied smirk on her face. I couldn't help but smile, Derek was in for a helluva a night thanks to Tori. I glanced at Lauren to see her reaction to Tori's prank, but she didn't have one. She just stared blankly ahead, face void of any emotion. Kind of like what Derek does. Ironic.

We went up to the front desk and got a room that had four beds, a flat screen T.V., and a mini fridge that was filled with junk food. We all got something from the fridge and sat down on out respectable beds. I moved the flat screen away from the wall opposite the bed and sat down on the bed next to Tori.

"Shall we?" Simon asked gesturing towards the wall.

"We shall big brother," Tori answered, mischief in her eyes.

We all put our powers together and got an image of Derek on his recliner watching T.V. by himself in the living room. When he didn't do anything for a couple minutes, I asked Tori to help me put the seduction spell into play.

She smiled wickedly. "My pleasure."

We had just finished setting the spell when Derek got up and went over to the kitchen. The spell worked as if we were watching T.V., it followed Derek everywhere and gave us the best angle to see what he was doing.

"So, we can hear everything they're saying, right?"

"Nope, better. We can hear everything they're saying _and_ what Derek's thinking, plus what his wolf says to him."

"Oh, this is gonna be great!" Tori squealed, stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Show time.

**DPOV **

They left me here, alone, with _her_, for two hours.

Two.

Whole.

Hours.

I'm not gonna make it.

Right now, I was staring absentmindedly at the T.V. while Chloe was still in the shower, taking her sweet time. Lately she's been taking really long showers because she says she wants to treat her hair just right now seeing how it finally recovered from that god awful black shit I got her. We dyed it again so it was currently a red that was so deep and dark that it almost looked brownish black. It was a little longer than before and went to about the middle of her back. Needless to say, it was gorgeous. _She_ was gorgeous. She always was.

I sighed and got up from my chair, headed towards the kitchen. I want ice cream. I had just finished putting half a gallon of Ben&Jerrys' Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream into a bowl when I heard the shower go off. I panicked. This is the first time we've ever been all alone in the house. There's always someone here, and that's probably the only thing that allowed me to keep myself in check. Because if I tried anything, we could get caught, and then we'd be in big trouble. So having another person around was a good thing, that way I could control myself. But now…

_Don't panic, you're just alone… in a big house… with your gorgeous mate… who is currently drying herself off after her long, hot shower… nothing to worry about… _

Yeah, right.

I put back the ice cream and got out the chocolate sauce, sprinkles, and whipped cream. If I was gonna make a bowl of ice cream, I was gonna do it right. I brought them all into the living room and set the down on the coffee table. I put on all my toppings and was about to start eating… when I realized I forgot to grab a spoon. "Damn it." I considered eating it without a spoon like a dog for a second, but decided against it, not wanting to look seem even weirder that Chloe already thought I was. I got up into the kitchen and was rummaging through the silver wear drawer when I heard Chloe's light footsteps make their way down the stairs. I gulped. It's okay Derek, keep your cool. You don't want to look like a total idiot in front of her now do you? I could smell her go into the living room then heard her sit down on the couch. With a deep breath, I went back towards the room that held the love of my life, and my ice cream.

When I was at the door way I said, "Hey, Chlo, Dad and… the…" I trailed off when I saw her. She was sitting on the black leather couch in only a set of, gulp, sexy black and pink lacy under garments. Her underwear was black lacy and nearly see through. Her top- if you could call it that- was silk and hot pink with breast cups that barely covered anything and pushed them up to their full effect. The edges were rimmed with black lace like the underwear and covered the chest cups. I gulped. She looked away from the movie she put on the T.V. and faced me. Instead of being embarrassed and blushing from her head to her toes like I expected, she smiled at me seductively. My eyes widened into saucers and I'm pretty sure that my jaw hit the floor. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as my 'little friend' got excited. Not even in my wildest fantasies had I imagined she'd be this enticing. My gaze started at her small feet to her milky white legs, the exposed skin of her stomach, her bra clad cleavage, to her beautiful face. Her eyes were clouded over with lust and rimmed with dark eyeliner. Her lips were a light pink and plump. She saw me staring at them and licked them slowly, sensually. My heart hammered against my ribs and I shot to the safety of her eyes.

**Sweet fuck our mate is hot!**

_You're _really_ not helping me right now._

"Wh-" My voice came out in a husky whisper so I cleared my throat and tried again. "Where are your um... why aren't you wearing any... uhh... Where are your... clothes?" 

She leaned back of her hands and crossed her legs. I nearly groaned. "I couldn't find them, so I just came down like this, is that okay?" she said sweetly. _Is that okay? Um… yeah!_

"Um… uh… I… uh…" Smooth Derek, smooth.

"Like what you see Derek?" I dropped my spoon.

"Um… yeah… I… uhh…" She smiled and stuck out her chest more. I gulped. "I mean… aren't you um… cold or something? It's only like… uh… t-twenty degrees out." God, I can't even talk!

"Actually, you know what," she said, getting up from the couch and slowly making her way over to me. I couldn't move. "It is pretty cold in here…" She started lightly running a finger over my arm while the other grabbed one of my hands and ran it up her thigh. My breathing came out in ragged gasps. "… So why don't we make it hot?" If possible, my eyes got even wider and my hand twitched at my side, wanting run them over the smooth skin of her exposed abdomen.

_Don't do it, Simon likes her, it would crush him if you hooked up with her._

**Screw Simon, your mate just asked you to make it hot in here and you're resisting because of your **_**brother?**_

_Pretty much. _

The wolf growled in frustration and sent me a scenario of us… on the couch… kissing passionately while she ground her hips against mine… my shirt on the floor… her reaching for my-

_Stop! Stop thinking dirty thoughts; it's not going to help you here. _

She reached for the zipper on my hoodie. "Don't." I managed to choke out.

"Don't what?" she whispered huskily, voice thick with arousal. I got harder.

"Just… don't." I finally got out. It was hard to get words past the lump that had formed in my throat. I brushed past her and sat down in my recliner. I heard her walk over to my chair, but I didn't dare look at her.

I took a deep breath and rushed out, "Maybe you should go borrow some of Tori's clothes," in one breathe.

I felt her soft hands on my shoulders from behind. Her sweet scent of fresh strawberries and vanilla assaulted my nose. Despite myself I took in a deep drag of it. She reclined my chair and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Do you want me to cover up my body?"

_No!_

**NO!**

But instead I let out a strangled, "yes."

"Why, is it not sexy enough for you?" She started to massage my shoulders and nibble on my ear. I whimpered. My skin was hot and her cool hands felt so good on it. They were cold to the touch but set off flames throughout my body.

"Don't you want me Derek? Don't you want to have me underneath you, to feel your skin against mine while you fuck me senseless? 'Cus I know I want it, I want it sooo baaad. I want you so bad. God Derek, you make me so wet baby."

Holy fuck did she really just say that? No, she couldn't have, I must have imagined it, or the wolf sent it to me. Regardless, it still made the urge to just give in and rip the sexy underwear clean off her perfect body increase.

"Do you like it when I nibble on your ear like that? Does it pleasure you?"

Of course, the wolf decided that now was a good time to use its ability to control my actions in my weak moment. So I answered her with...

"So much that it's painful!"

_Damn it! Fucking wolf! _

**You were too chicken to say it, so I had to. Really I did us both a favor, you're welcome.**

"Where baby? Where is it painful? Your big, hard cock? I bet, it looks so hard. I can fix it for you baby, you just have to let me take off your pants, and rip my underwear clean off my body. You'd like that right?" That last part sounded half like a groan and my erection burn against my jeans and I swear I heard the zipper groan in protest.

"Well don't worry, I'll make it all... go... away..."

Chloe began to suck on the spot under my ear while she slowly made her way around the recliner and sat on my lap. My 'problem' was poking at her inner thigh. She groaned and ground her ass against it.

"Baby you're so hard-" kiss on the neck-"so big"-nip (and moan on my part)-"sooo sexy"-lick and nip-"I want to fuck you so bad baby, don't you want me?"

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, FUCK YES!_

"Chloe, we- Ohhh." My protest was cut off when she brushed he soft silky lips against my jaw.

"We what Derek? What do you need? I'll give you anything you want."

"I want..." _To fuck you, touch you, make you feel just as aroused as I am_! "I... I need..." _To feel_ _how wet you are, to feel your tightness around me, to hear you moan my name over and over again while I plunge deep inside you._ "Just... stop."

She at back in my lap so that she could face me and draped her arms around my shoulders. Her blue eyes were wide with innocence and her lips formed and irresistible pout. How she managed to look innocent, fierce, and sexy at the same time I'll never know. When she spoke her voice was velvety smooth and simply radiated sexiness- with an underlying tone of displeasure, which was probably from my resistance.

"Why do you keep rejecting me? Am I not hot enough?"

"No..."

"I'm not?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean... that's not it."

"Are you afraid of what my Aunt would do if she found out? 'Cus you don't have to worry about that, I won't tell a soul, honest. It'll be our little secret."

She leaned closer, pressing her chest against mine. Somehow during the ordeal she managed to get my hoodie off without me noticing- sneaky little tease. Her lips were a feather away from mine and I could feel her warm breath tickle my skin as her small hands tangled themselves in my hair. She was close- so close to me. And she was wet. So so gloriously wet- so gloriously wet because of me. My god, is it possible for my dick to be this hard? Chloe wasn't advancing, just waiting there with her lips not even half a centimeter away from mine, wanting me to be the one to close the distance. For the first time that night I didn't resist, but advanced. I closed thin gap between my chapped and her petal soft lips. She moaned at the contact which only succeeded to spur me on. Our lips moved together in perfect sink. I was moaning and groaning up a storm. I snaked my right arm around her waist and tangled my left hand in her silky hair, pulling her body flush against mine. I wanted more of her, I wanted all of her! Every cell in my body was on fire and my wolf was sending me images of the potential this recliner had for us...

Chloe slowly ground her hips against mine. I detached my lips from hers and cried out her name. My body felt numb yet ignited at the same time. I was aware of nothing around me, I had a nagging feeling in the back of my brain, but the feeling was short lived as Chloe reattached her lips to mine. I felt a coiling in the pit of my stomach as I inched my right hand lower onto her firm ass. I gave it a light squeeze and felt her lower body jolt which caused my erection to go as far up into crotch as humanly possible without entering her. It made me suck in a deep breath through my nose and I was hit with the thick scent of her arousal. The coil in my stomach wound tighter. Her cool hands ran down my stomach and fingered the gem of my shirt. She pushed it up to about the middle of my abs and traced all of the defined muscles. She moaned.

"Oh god Derek, your eight pack is so sexy! It's so hard for me to just sit there and look at you shirtless after your Change. I'm only allowed to look and never touch, it's pure torture."

I growled. "It's a good thing that rule doesn't apply right now then isn't it," I said waggling my eyebrows. She smiled at me mischievously and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. I my head flew back and I closed my eyes relishing in this feeling. The nagging at the back of my brain came back again, a little louder, but it was smothered again when Chloe began to speak.

"It's better than good. I love the feel of your ruff skin. My hands are so cold, but your skin is so hot. It makes _me_ even hotter."

I groaned. "I love it when you talk dirty like that Chloe. Just hearing you say my name can give me a boner, imagine what all these naughty antics are doing to me." I tightened my grip on her and nibbled on her ear like she had been doing to me.

I stilled. Wait, 'naughty antics' as in something bad, something we aren't supposed to be doing. Not supposed to be doing... _CRAP!_

I was about to push her away when reached down slowly. I couldn't move, my body was too anxious to see just how far down south she was planning to stop. The ever present coil in my stomach wound it's self tighter, and tighter...

Chloe finally reached her destination after what seemed like decades but couldn't be more than a couple of seconds... and palmed my boner through my jeans.

Just like that, the coil in my stomach snapped and I called out.

"Chloe! Oh Jesus fucking Christ! Ohhh!" I felt hot sludgy cum pour out of my dick into my boxers. Oh god, she'd made me cum just by talking dirty and placing light kisses on my upper body! One touch to my crotch and she set me over the edge. Not exactly how I pictured my first female induced release, but I was lost in too much pleasure to care.

When it was over I lay there panting for breath while Chloe stroked my crotch grinning down at me, finger just gearing the material of my jeans. Despite what just happened and the realization I came to beforehand, I found myself getting hard under her touch. I could feel my eyes cloud over with desire and lust, but the voice of reason in my head managed to allow me to choke a whispered, "stop."

I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath so I wouldn't be able to see or smell her while I pushed away and got up out of the chair, leaving a very confused and pouty Chloe in my wake.

"We have to stop," I whispered.

_Why the fuck would you push away your gorgeous mate when she was rubbing your boner and whispering naughty things in your ear? Are you insane? Opportunities like this are miracles sent down from God, you don't question miracles idiot!_

Oblivious to the mental lecture I was getting on why pushing away your gorgeous mate is a sure sign of insanity, Chloe crossed her arms over her chest which in turn returned a small- practically microscopic- piece of my resolve.

"Why, Derek," she asked voice sounding hurt and rejected which should be a turn off but to me it only spurred my lust taking back that little piece of my resolve that I bad gained. "Why do you keep pushing me away? From the way you were acting a minute ago you're obviously attracted to me, so why do you keep telling me to stop?"

Why do I keep telling her to stop again? She wants me, I need her, we're all alone with none of our family in the house, so what's stopping me? Wait; family. That rung a bell, but what did my family have to do with me sexing Chloe being wrong? Simon! That was it! Simon likes Chloe and I'd be a pretty crappy brother if I stole her virginity. But I couldn't tell her that, she had to find out that Simon liked her from Simon, not me. I was about to lie to her…

… when the power went out.

Crap.

**Hope you liked it, it's late and I don't know what to put here so, night, hope you review! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, poor Derek. He didn't really get a break in the last chapter did he? And I realize that I was pretty vague on details about the bet and how everything planned was supposed to go down. A lot of people have been commenting on how they think that Aunt Lauren would be furious when she watched the whole thing go down, but keep in mind that this whole thing was really her idea so it would be stupid for her to get mad about Derek letting her do all that stuff to him. Actually, if you think about it, she would get mad when Derek resisted because it meant that she was wrong and she would no longer have a good reason as to why he can't be with Chloe. Really, she should want him to lose control. The spell makes them fall asleep when he's about to 'do the deed,' so really not much bad can come of it. Onto a different note, this chapter is mostly going to be in Kits POV as I had mentioned before because I never mentioned what the wager was and I think it'd be funny to see their reactions to watching Derek and Chloe get hot and heavy- or at least Chloe trying to make it that way. Thank you all for the reviews, I love you all so much, and now I have a small request for you. If you leave a review, could you please leave me your favorite quote and one thing- no matter how small- that bothered you, and one thing you want to see in the next chapter? This story shouldn't be more than about 7 chapters, but I'm not sure of anything yet. When they're hearing the wolf talking to Derek it'll have quotation marks around it and it will still be bold faced and when they're hearing Dereks' inner voice yelling at the wolf it'll be quotation marked and still slanted/ italicized. Okay, you guys don't really care what I'm saying anymore, you wanna get on with the story. So be it, here's the chapter! :D**

I really wish that could buy the characters from Kelley, but I can't so, sadly, no I do not own Darkest Powers!

KPOV

Chloe had just sat down on the couch and we were all getting impatient as to when the action would really start. Tori was practically bouncing off the bed.

"Ohh, when is Derek gonna finish getting his spoon, we can see he has it in his hand, and we can hear that he knows she's in there, so what the hell is he waiting for?"

"Tori, chill," Simon said through a mouthful of chocolate dipped strawberries. He should be careful, too much sugar isn't good for his diabetes. "If he's as into her as Dad says then he'll be there to feel her up any minute." There was an underlying note of bitterness and jealousy in his voice, but I before I could examine it further, Tori informed us that Derek was going to the living room and demanded that we all be quiet. We all did as she said and watched the screen intently, there's nothing worse than an angry Tori.

"Hey, Chlo, Dad and... the..." Derek trailed off as he took in the fact that his mate was sitting on the couch before him half naked and smiling at him seductively. His graze traveled up her body and heat rose to his cheeks as she licked her lips and his pants were tented from his erection.

**'Sweet fuck our mate is hot!'**  
_  
'You're _really_ not helping me right now.'_

He tried to ask her where her clothes were but couldn't seem to get the words to form on his lips. Being in the presence of your half naked mate can do that to a young werewolf. She told him that she couldn't find them and asked him sweetly if that was okay.  
_  
'Is that okay? Umm... yeah!'_

"Um... uhh... I... uhh..." 'Smooth Derek, smooth.'

"This isn't really as good as I was expecting. I thought that he was going to see her and pounce on her or something, not stand there like an idiot," complained Tori.

"But his little wolf voice in his head does make all this more interesting. I can't believe he has to live with that thing yelling at him every day, I wouldn't be able to take it," said Simon.

Tori shrugged but she didn't argue.

"See something you like," Chloe asked. Derek dropped his spoon. Derek stuttered an answer that consisted mostly of 'uh' and 'um.' Then he finally got the composure to ask if she was cold 'because it's only like twenty degrees out.'

"You know what," she responded while slowly making her way over to him. "It is pretty cold in here..." By now Derek eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head and his breathing became ragged gasps. Chloe finally reached him and ran a finger up his right arm and took his left hand and ran it up her thigh. "... so why don't we make it hot?"

Wow, this spell works better than I thought it would. I'll have to thank Tori for that later.

_'Don't do it, Simon likes her, it would crush him if you hooked up with her.'_

**'Screw Simon, your mate just asked you to make it hot in here and you're resisting because of your **_**brother?**_**'**

_'Pretty much.'_

"Wait, Derek hasn't pounced on Chloe yet and proven that we"-she gestured between her and Lauren- "are right because he's worried about Simon?"

"Wow, he'd really give up his mate for me? I have... an awesome brother… that has to be the stupidest genius I've ever met."

"The mutt is willing to give up his mate because he's worried about his brothers feelings? Well... that's... unusual for a werewolf," Lauren stated. She had a confused expression on her face. I had on a smug smile. I opened my mouth to say something to her when Derek's inner voice chimed up again.

_'Stop! Stop thinking dirty thoughts; it's not going to help you here.'_

Chloe reached for the zipper on his hoodie. "Don't," Derek said so strangled that it was barely comprehensible.

"Don't?" Lauren and Tori repeated confusedly.

"Don't what," Chloe asked. He looked almost like his words wouldn't form in his throat, "Just... don't." Then he brushed past her and sat down on his recliner. He took a deep breath and rushed out, "Maybe you should borrow some of Tori's clothes."

Tori laughed. "Like hell she'll borrow my clothes, I spell locked my door!"

"Shh, she's gunna say something."

She walked over to him and massaged his shoulders and reclined the chair, then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Do you want me to cover up my body?"

_'No!_'

**'NO!'**

"Yes."

"Why, is it not sexy enough for you?" He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to answer. He whimpered like a puppy when she started to nibble on his ear. His hands clenched and un-clenched into fists.

"Don't you want me Derek? Don't you want to have me underneath you, to feel your skin against mine while you fuck me senseless? 'Cus I know I want it, I want it sooo baaad. I want you so bad. Oh God Derek, you make me so wet baby." By now he was breathing so hard I was afraid that he was going to pass out.

"Now if that is not an example of self control, then I don't know what is," I said.

"We told you guys that Derek wouldn't cave, he's too smart for that."

"Doesn't matter how smart a guy is, if their horny, they do what they want."

"Tori!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked innocently. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

I turned my attentio0n back to the spell. "Do you like it when I nibble on your ear like that? Does it pleasure you?" You know, this is surprisingly not awkward to watch. You'd think we'd be scarred for life after watching this, weird. I wonder when Derek's wolf will decide to speak through him. Sometimes in weak moments a werewolf's inner wolf can temporarily control the werewolf's actions. That would be interesting to watch. Guessing from the next thing that came out of his mouth, that time would be now.

"So much it's painful!"

'_Damn it! Fucking wolf!'_

'**You were too chicken to say it, so I had to. Really, I did us both a favor, you're welcome.'**

Tori and Simon cracked up laughing. Lauren stiffened, but didn't say anything.

"Where baby?" Chloe asked. "Where's it painful? Your big hard cock? I bet, it looks so hard. I can fix it for you baby, you just have to let me take off your pants and rip my underwear clean off my body, you'd like that right?" She took off his sweatshirt and began to suck on the spot beneath his ear. His body was tense and his eyes were squeezed shut like he was in pain. He probably was, it's really remarkable how he's been able to resist her for this long. He hasn't even kissed her! I expected him to kiss her and perhaps maybe a bit of groping- nothing too severe, I have faith in my sons' will power- but never had I even considered that he would be able to keep himself from even touching her. He better be careful, or everything he was feeling would just build up until his resolve snapped.

Chloe made her way around the chair and sat on his lap. She was sitting almost directly on his erection. She groaned and ground against it. I could see his tongue pressed tightly between his teeth. It had to bleeding. "Baby you're so hard"-kiss on his neck- "So big"-nip (and moan on Derek's part)- "sooo sexy"-lick and nip- "I want to fuck you so bad baby, don't you want me?"

'_Yes, yes, yes, yes, FUCK YES!'_

"You know it's a wonder that he hasn't even touched her yet. I know my control would've snapped by now," Simon said.

Tori nearly choked on her soda. "Are you saying you wish you were in Derek's position?" she teased with eyebrows raised. Even though she was only joking, Simon still turned a wonderful shade of scarlet.

"That's not what I meant Tori, and you know it."

She giggled. "Whatever, but I'm with you on the he-shudda-snapped-by-now-thing. I don't understand how he- WAIT… when he _does_ snap- and believe me, he will from all of his dirty thoughts and her being half naked on his lap- we aren't going to… _see_ anything right? 'Cus I don't want to see anymore of Derek than I already have to."

Simon laughed so hard at that that he fell off of his bed. Tori glared and threw a pillow at him, which made him laugh harder. Lauren made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

I glowered at her, she glared back. "No, Tori, we will not see anything more than if he were wearing boxers. It works like T.V., so it would be like T.V., and on T.V. you do not see those kinds of things."

"Well…" she said looking away.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant by 'well…' when Simon told us to be quiet, he was trying to watch.

"We what Derek? What do you need? I'll give you anything you want."

"I want…" _to fuck you, touch you, make you feel just as aroused as I am_! "I… I need…" _to feel how wet you are, to feel your tightness around me, to hear you moan my name over and over again while I plunge deep inside you! _

"See, you see!" Lauren shouted. "That just about proves that he's ruled by his hormones and is unfit to be with Chloe."

I set my jaw. "Just watch," I said through clenched teeth. _Please Derek, if there were any time for you to pull through for me, it's now._

… "Just… stop."

I smiled broadly and gave Simon a high five. Oh yeah, our teams winning.

"Well we still haven't lost the bet," Lauren growled.

"Just out of curiosity," Simon said nonchalantly, "what would she have lost?"

"If I win, Lauren has to take you kids wherever you want for a whole day and give Derek permission to date Chloe, and if she wins Chloe and Derek are never allowed to be in the same room together without her there."

Simon and Tori sucked in sharp breath through their teeth. "Oh, that's a good bet. For Derek's sake, he better not lose control." Simon and I agreed and we all turned our attention back to the spell.

After about another 20 minutes Derek had only had one slip up where the worst he did was squeeze her behind. Although he did orgasm from Chloe just kissing his upper body and talking dirty. We were now at the point where Derek has gotten off of the chair leaving Chloe sitting there pouting demanding to know why he keeps pushing her away. He wouldn't tell her the real reason- Simon- and was about to lie to her…

… when the power went out.

'_Crap.'_

"Why'd the power go out?" Simon asked, almond eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Whoa," Tori gasped from over at the window. "Check out how hard it's snowing! There's gotta be like, four feet out there!"

Well, that answers out question.

"Well what do we do now?" Lauren said disgruntled. She despises snow.

"Now," I answered, all eyes on me, "We stay here and let Derek and Chloe have a night to themselves." We all smiled mischievously.

My phone buzzed and I looked at the caller I.D.

Derek.

"Hello son, I was just about to call you. You see the storm outside is too severe for us to drive in so we had to lodge out in a hotel."

"_What?"_

**Hey guys, I know that this chapter wasn't that good, but it was kind of rushed and they didn't really do anything interesting. Sorry for the cliff hanger… well not really. But what will happen now that Derek has to resist Chloe for another twelve hours? Find out next time, Love you! Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Hey guys, I loved all of those amazing reviews you guys gave me, you all rock! Sorry that I didn't update sooner, but hey, better late than never(which we all know that on fanfic- never is a very frightening possibility.) The storm from the last chapter plays a very important role in his chapter, so for those of you who were able to guess that I didn't just do that so they could have more alone time- you are geniuses! Well, I don't have much more to say here so... Grab some M&Ms' and enjoy the freakin' chapter damn it! Love ya! :D**

Discla imer: if I legally change my name to Kelley Armstrong, does that give me the rights to all the DP characters? No? Well, damn.

DPOV  
  
"You are not seriously leaving me here alone with her all night?" I whisper yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry son," Dad said calmly. _How can he be so calm in a situation like this? _"But there is no way that we can drive home in such bad weather, it's very dangerous."

"Dangerous? Dangerous! I'll tell you what's dangerous, leaving a pup alone with his mate for the next twelve hours!" I looked up at Chloe who was still sitting on the recliner, looking at me with her big blue eyes like there was absolutely nothing wrong with her sitting there half naked. I couldn't tare my eyes from her milky white legs. "And I'm not sure how much longer I can take this," I said, half to myself.

"Take what? You were alone on the run with her for almost three days, I think you can manage tonight. It's not like she's throwing herself at you."__

Oh, if only he knew.

"And if she was?" I croaked hesitantly. I desperately needed his advice on how to handle this situation, but I also didn't want to get Chloe in trouble.

Unfortunately, he just laughed it off. "Be strong Derek, be strong." And then he hung up.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong baby?" Chloe asked.

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful, big, blue orb eyes... Snap out of it!

"Dad and them can't drive back in this weather, so they're going to stay at a hotel for the night and come home in the morning when the storm clears." The only reason I was able to say that with out an 'um,' 'uh,' or stutter was because of the small bit of worry for my pack that was able to push it's way past my animalistic lust.

"Oh," she replied, smiling mischievously. I both love and hate where this is going. "So we have more time to ourselves."

_Damn it! There she goes again. God, can she go five seconds with out doing something to give me a boner?_

"Um... uh... yeah, I um uh... guess we do," I said voice cracking in the middle. "I'm gonna uh..." I cleared my throat when it cracked again. Her smile grew and I nearly just screwed my morals and my brother and took her right there. "I'm gonna go get some blankets. If the powers out then so is the heat and you're going to be very cold in your um..." I waved my hands around searching for the right words to describe her outfit with out sounding like a total perv. "... that." I finally said.

She bit her bottom lip and couldn't contain the whimper that escape my lips. She took that as a sign of encouragement and slowly made her self over to me. I backed up a few steps, but she advanced just as many. I felt my back hit something solid- a wall, and frantically looked for a place to bolt. Chloe reached me and gently rested her light delicate hands on my abs.

"Well if I get cold I can just cuddle up with the guy who has built in radiator, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

She looked at me with half lidded eyes and I nearly melted. She fit herself into my chest and placed small kisses on my neck. I was literally shaking with desire and my bottom lip was trembling in from the effort it was taking from holding in my groans of pleasure. I couldn't contain them anymore when she started to gently to nuzzle my neck with her nose. She nipped my neck playfully.

"Oh. My. GOD!"

"Do you like that," Chloe giggled. ****

Oh fuck yes I like that!

"Oh so, so much!"

"There's something else I know how to do that I think you'll like too."

I squeezed my eyes shut and balled my hands into fists to keep myself from doing anything I'd regret. "I'm fine with what you're doing right now."

"Are you," she asked. "Are you really?"

I looked down at her with half lidded eyes. She looked back up at me. Her expression was different than it had been the rest of the night. The lust was still there, but not as strong. There was something else there, something like... amusement? She thought this was funny? Why would she think that?  
**Isn't it obvious dip shit? **__

Must you call me names? And what's obvious?****

Yes, I must. And I mean how she's just leading us on and that's why she's finding this amusing! She's going to pursue us and then laugh in our face when we tell her we love her and want to do it again. __

That can't be true. Chloe's too nice and that would be nothing like her. ****

Uh, hello? Have you seen her for the past hour and a half? This is nothing like her! __

Damn it! I hate it when you're right.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Go to hell," I said, then stomped up the stairs, without another word.

KPOV

"What the hell was that?" Tori screeched.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. Apparently giving Derek and Chloe more time to themselves isn't the only thing this storm has done. It's messed with our spell.

"Did the storm, like, I don't know, change the spell or something? Because she wasn't acting nearly as intense as she was before," Simon asked.

Lauren didn't say anything, she just sat there conflicted between being mad at him for talking to her like that, or being happy because it means he won't be touching her.

"The storm is reducing the effects so now she almost... playful. Like she's just having fun being around him. She still wants the physical stuff, but isn't being as forward and... intense as she was before. And now Dereks' wolf has convince him that she's just leading him on."

"You know what," Tori stated, still fuming over the fact that our sick little soap opera was on pause, "This is all Dereks fault. If he didn't have to be so freakin' insecure, we could still be watching her try and go down on him!"

Simon stared at her in astonishment. "You do realize how perverted that sounded right?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't love watching this as much as I do!" Simon blushed and averted his gaze. Tori smiled triumphantly, "That's all I'm saying."

"Well, right now I think we should just wait and see what Chloe does when she doesn't have the spell to dictate every move she makes," I suggested. Not like there's much more we can do with this stupid snow storm. I mean seriously, did the weather man even predict this much snow? I heard four inches last time I checked, not four feet! Whoever made this forecast needs to be fired.

"What's gonna happen when the spell is completely off and she realizes what she's doing? Don't you think she'll freak and then tell Derek. Then Derek will be mad at us, and no one wants an angry Derek after them, it is a bad thing, a very bad thing. Or worse, what if it gets to the point where he only has on his boxers and her top is on the floor. He'll be sucking her face while he touches her and then all of a sudden BOOM! The spell wears off and she freaks and never talks to him again. From what I've heard about mates, never speaking to yours again is worse then death, especially when you live with yours," Simon rambled.

"When the spell wears off they'll both fall asleep and forget everything that had happened. Which means we have to be home before they wake up," I explained. Simon nodded then opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a spastic Tori.

"Guys, be quiet! Chloe's going upstairs!"

DPOV

I pulled on a clean pair of boxers and jeans, all the while trying not to bellow in rage. How could I be so stupid? Girls like Chloe don't fall for guys like me, they fall for the cute blond Koreans of the world, and that's just something I have to learn to deal with. I hear Chloe's light footsteps come up the stairs and stop outside my door. She knocked tentatively on my door and I tried to decide on whether or not I should answer. My wolf won and I made my way to open the door. Just because I'm mad her, doesn't mean I stopped loving her. I'm still a werewolf, and my body, wolf, and every other part of me still ached to be in my mates presence.

I opened my door, but stayed in the doorway to make sure that she couldn't come in. She was still only wearing her underwear, but this time I didn't feel aroused. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?"

Tears filled her eyes. She blinked them back but still looked heartbroken. I tried to push aside the guilt that welled up inside my chest, but I couldn't. Knowing that I made her upset made my insides twist into knots.

"I just wanted to know what went wrong," she whispered. "One minute you're kissing me back and hen the next you're telling me to go to hell."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Maybe you should come in."

She nodded and took a small step inside. I closed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of my bed, matress dipping beneath my weight. She just stood there against the door playing without he lace on the bottom of her top.

"Come here," I whispered. She looked at me through her lashes and rushed to my side with a hopeful expression on her face. I had to look away and found a sudden fascination with my fingers.

"I-" I cut myself off shaking my head. Honestly, I had no idea what to say. I was still mad at her. She hurt me, leaded me on, and then has the nerve to come in here and make me feel guilty about it.

"Derek, why did you keep pushing me away like that? I though you wanted me," he voice wavered and when I looked up she was playing with the lace again.

"I just... I did want you, still do, but that kind of stuff isn't important to me."

"Then wh-what is important to you?"

I hesitated. Not sure if I should tell her. I waited for the wolf to pipe up and voice it's opinion, but it was staying disturbingly quiet at the moment. I mentally growled.

Chloe and I locked gazes and knew what I needed to do. I couldn't hold in these feelings any longer.

"Do you really want to know what's important to me? My real wants and desires?" I asked, not once breaking her gaze.

She nodded slowly but surely. Like she wanted me to know she wanted the answer, but didn't want to come off as desperate. I took a deep breath and took her hands in mine. They looked so small in mine, like when you hold hands with a toddler. Our eyes met again and I nearly got lost in her deep blue orbs. They were filled with so much hope, trust, and understanding- with a hint of lust still lingering in their depths. My heart pounded in anticipation over what I was just about to tell her. I'm not very good with words, I'm more better with action. Maybe I could make that work.

I scooped her up in my arms and scooted back in the bed until I was leaning against my pillows with her in my lap. My arms were hooked securely around her waist so I noticed her shivering. I reached into the back of of my dresser drawer and wrapped out a small fuzzy black blanket that was the perfect size for her. I pulled it around her small frame and she pulled it tightly around herself, burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her again and pulled close to me. I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her fresh strawberry scent. I sighed contently. We just stayed that for a moment, caught up in each other.

"So," she whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear it. "What is important to you? Your personal wants and desires?"

I detatched my face from her neck and looked at her angelic face. "You are Chloe, you're what's important to me. All I can ever think about is you. Your smile, your scent, the way you laugh, how your brows furrow when you're confused, how you refuse to put up wih my crap, and the list goes on. I love everything about you Chloe, I love you."

For a moment, she stared at me, just stared. I was beginning to feel selfconsiense and thought maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. But then she opened her mouth to speak. She closed it, thinking better of herself, and placed a soft kiss to my cheek instead. My eye lids drooped shut for a moment, lost in the feeling of how right this all was.

"You still haven't told me about your wants and desires."

I placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "This. This is what I want. I want to wake up, every morning, holding you in my arms. To be able to look at you and know that you're all mine, and no body else's. I want to hold you, kiss you, touch you, to just be with you. You're my everything Chloe, I'd be lost without you. I love you, so, so much. And I don't just want the physical stuff from you, I want to have a meaningful relationship."

She looked at me with a shocked expression on her lovely face. I started to panic. What if she didn't love me back? What if she was disgusted and never wanted to talk to me again?

"You're disgusted, I knew it, oh God. Please, just forget I said anything. I could leave you alone if you want. Or-"

She cut me off by pressing her silky lips against mine. At first I stayed still, too shocked to absorb it all, but then kissed her back. It wasn't like the first kiss, this one was slow and meaningful, instead of hot and frantic. It was nice.  
She pulled back.

"You love me too?" I asked breathlessly.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I love you, Derek Souza."

I let out a shaky laugh and she pressed her forehead against mine. "Were you really worried about what I would say?"

"More like terrified." I replied honestly. "I thought for sure you would pick Simon."

"Well can you tell which brother I want now?"

"I think I need a reminder."

She laughed. "I think that can be arranged." Then she kissed me softly on the lips.

**All right, it's late and my fingers hurt so night night! Hope you liked it. I like live for reviews so if you guys wouldn't mind leaving one I would be forever greatful. :) Love you all. Stay Chlerek!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a week or two. I've been busy with homework and my other stories. Plus, my life doesn't revolve around fanfiction... completely... Anyways, I just wanted to speed up my other story The New Girl In The Pack so that I could start writing the chapters for when they got older. But I decided to update this since I can't just end it with the 'I love you's' and then not tell you what happens with the spell. What kind of author would I be if I did that? A crap one, that's the kind. ;****)**

**Disclaimer- just the plot, babe.**

**KPOV**

"Well what the hell are we gonna do now! They just admitted they love each other, and I'm pretty sure that the spell didn't make her say she loves him back."

Tori was right, the spell had nothing to do with this.

"Well," Simon interjected, "They're miles away during a huge snow storm; maybe it's interfering with the magic more than we thought."

"Or maybe she loves him and now when we make them forget all this they won't remember they proclaimed their love for each other and we'll ruin their lives!" Tori raged. "Using Chloe like that was such a bad idea, now we have a huge unfixable problem! Derek will never have the balls to say it again and Chloe won't say anything until Derek does."

"Well what are we suppose to do," I asked, "let them remember this night and have Chloe want to kill us once the spells wears off? If she remembers what we made her do, she'll never forgive us."

"Ugh," Tori groaned, flopping down on her bed with and arm over her eyes. "Who came with the terrible idea of using Chloe to test Derek?"

I looked at Lauren. She looked uncomfortable and still unsure of how she wanted to handle the situation now that Derek has proved he had more self control in his pinky nail than she had in her entire body.

"Lauren?" I asked, forcing her to look at me. She reluctantly turned to face me.

"Yes Kit?"

"Do you have anything to add?"

"...no not really..." Of course, the one time we actually want to hear what she wants to do with Chloe and Derek-when it's partially her fault- she decides it's a good time to shut up.

"Well, it's not like there's much we really can do. The only thing left to do is wait and see how this ends before they fall asleep and go home. They'll think it's a dream anyways, so there's no way we can get caught or get in trouble."

"Simon, theoretically, that's a good idea, since that was the original plan. But now- OUR_ IDIOT_ BROTHER DECIDED TO TELL HER HE LOVED HER _INSTEAD_ OF TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER SO WE HAVE TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO KEEP THEM TOGETHER DIP SHIT!"

We all leaned away from Tori to keep from getting hit by the sparks that began to dance on the tips of her fingers during her… explanation. Simon was- in a way- right. There really wasn't much we could do besides stick to the original plan and hope it plays out right tomorrow when they wake up. Then they would forget that any of this even happened and Derek would go back to thinking that Chloe wanted Simon and be all moody and frustrated all the time and Chloe would be secretly hoping Simon would back off and shooting longing glances Dereks' way, neither ever having the courage to say anything to the other. But Tori has a point too, we did need to make sure they were together because they were meant for each other and won't have the guts to make it happen.

I sighed. "Let's just… wait and see what they do before the spell wears off."

"Speaking of what they do, how does what they _did_ effect the bet?" Simon asked curiously.

I narrowed my eyes in thought. How _did_ their love confession affect the bet? The spell didn't make them confess their love for each other. And now that Lauren knows that Chloe loves Derek, would she still want to keep them from being in the same room if he caved? Or would she find some way to be okay with it for Chloe's sake?

"The bets' rules still stand firm, he needs to go the entire night without… giving in or he won't be allowed to be near Chloe without me there," Lauren said in a snotty tone. My Lord, how can sweet, innocent little Chloe be related to someone so prejudice and snobby?

I glared at her. "Fine, the whole night, but just for the record, he won't cave."

She scoffed and turned her attention back to her niece on a bed making out with a werewolf. Simon and I shared a smile and high five for our united team, we both had faith in Derek.

Tori grumbled something un-intelligible under her breath and turned her attention back to the spell. Simon looked triumphant as he leaned against the head board of his bed with his hands linked behind his head while he watched Derek and Chloe make out on his bed.

DPOV

I couldn't believe it. I WAS KISSING CHLOE! And not the 'I want you' kisses that we had shared downstairs- no, these were 'I love you' kisses. They were slow and passionate and made my pulse race and my skin burn. As previously mentioned, I'm not so good with words, so I tried my damn best to pour all the love I felt for her into that kiss. I no longer cared if being with Chloe would hurt Simon or that her Aunt hated me, all I cared about was her, and that she loved me too.

I pulled back, breathing heavily. She was looking back at me with lust filled eyes. I nearly groaned. I may have been able to-sort of- ignore my animalistic instincts before, but now that I knew she loved me too, it was a helluva a lot harder to keep myself from flipping us over and ravishing her right here. Her lips were swollen and red from being properly kissed and her face was flushed. Somehow we'd ended up with her hands on my pex, mine on the small of her back, and our legs intertwined. I smiled to ease some of the tension.

"So," Chloe started, "wh-what do you wanna do now?"

**Oh, there are **_**a lot**_** of things I wanna do now. **

_Not the time. _

**Wrong, it's the best time. She said she loves us, we're alone, whole house to ****ourselves, and you know you want to. You think there's a better time than this? **

I internally sighed. _Dumb wolf, _I thought bitterly.

Because now that he mentioned it, the idea was stuck in my head. She was more than willing for it to happen, and there was no chance of us getting caught. Her Aunt would never know and we couldn't possibly get in trouble. I _really_ want to, so maybe we could-

No. This is wrong, we can't. Going all the way the same night I confess my love for her- and she freakin' accepts it! - could damage our relationship by having things escalate too quickly, and there was no way I was going to let that happen. But just because we couldn't do… _that_… doesn't mean we can't do… _other things._

She must have had the same line of thought because she slowly moved her hands off my chest and around my neck. I pulled my arms tighter around her waist and reattached my lips to hers. The kisses started out slow and passionate but soon turned hot and frantic. The wolf was screaming at me to quit taking things slow and take her right here, right now, and I was tempted to listen to him.

I flipped us over so that I was on top of her, being careful not to crush her with the full weight of my body. I was even harder than I was downstairs. I kissed until she had to pull back for air, but that didn't stop me. I made a trail of kisses down her jaw, neck, then resting on her collar bone. I sucked on her soft skin while my hands migrated over her body. She moaned and fisted my hair, pressing her body closer against mine. I pulled back and blew on the mark I'd left on her collar bone and saw her shiver, causing goose bumps form on her skin. I smiled kissed my way back up to her lips.

Chloe reached for the hem of my shirt and tried to lift it up over my head, but failed to do so three times. I laughed and she glared up at me. I took off my shirt for her but did it excruciatingly slowly to tease her. She bit her lip and watched my muscles move as I did. No more than a second had my shirt been off before she ran her hands over my exposed stomach muscles. I placed my hands on the back of her soft thighs. I slid them down to behind her knees hooked her legs up so they were wrapped around my torso. I licked her bottom lip lazily, asking for entrance into her silkful mouth. It was quickly granted and we both moaned when our tongues made contact.

Her strawberry scent mixed with the scent of her arousal made my head reel and it took everything I had to keep myself from ripping off her sexy underwear. If we were going to be intimate, I didn't want it to feel rushed. Our tongues danced as my hands slowly crept up to the bottom hem of her top. My fingers played with the lace and the wolf was growling like crazy, wanting to go up further or take off the shirt completely, leaving her top half exposed.

I growled when Chloe started to grind her hips against mine, creating a delicious friction that helped my boner by easing some of the tension but also making it worse because it reminded me that her underwear was in the way and that my jeans were_ way_ in the way. I rocked my hips against hers and she moaned loudly.

"Oh, God! Derek…" she groaned. My pulse raced faster at the sound of her groaning my name in ecstasy. For so long I believed that I would never be able to touch her like this-and have her_ like_ it no less- and that it would always be Simons name she screamed. Thank the fucking Gods I was wrong.

I pulled back to look her in the eyes, silently asking permission to take off her shirt. She may have been forward before, but I didn't want to risk making her un-comfortable. The look on her throat made my throat dry. Her face was flushed and her normally light pink lips were bright red and swollen from all the kissing they'd endured. Her gorgeous blue eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust.

I gulped. "C-can I-"

She nodded franticly. "Please!"

I needed no further encouragement and stripped her of the useless piece of cloth. My breath caught in my throat. Her breasts- that didn't appear to be too much when she had a shirt on- were revealed bigger than I thought. She was easily a B-cup. I let out a shaky moan and took her left nipple into my mouth. She cried out and arched her back, nipples going erect. My eyes lulled back in my head as I sucked on her tit and fondled the neglected one. I bit her nipple and she moaned loudly, turning me on more. I switched breasts after a while, wanting to mark every part of her. The intense pleasure I was feeling was far greater than anything I'd ever experienced. I blew on her nipple and she squirmed beneath me. I could tell that she liked the warmth of my mouth being replaced by the chill of my breath.

She reached down and un-buttoned my jeans. I lifted my hips and kicked them off, leaving me in just my boxers. Chloe licked her lips and pulled me closer. "M-more baby, I need more of you."

I groaned placed kisses all over her body, starting from her lips, passed her jaw, down her neck, lingering on her chest, down her smooth stomach, to the top of her lacy underwear. I glanced up at her through my hair and searched for any sign that said I was going too far. There was none. I took the edge of her underwear between my teeth and slowly pulled in down off her hips. The tips of my hair grazed across the soft skin of her milky white legs. I had it down to her knees when I heard her breathing slow and felt a wave of dizziness sweep over me. I blacked out.

**Hahahaahaha, that's the end of the chapter. Oh God, you all must hate me for having the spell wear off right there. But hey, at least I gave you a little more Chlerek action. Sorry if I sucked at it, I don't really have any experience to base this off of, I'm just making it up based on other fanfics I've read. Tell me what you think, please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that this story is hardly ever updated, but I really do like writing it and hope that my updating schedule hasn't made any of you any less interested in my story. I know that you probably hate me for leaving you hanging like that on the last chapter, but it had to be done. Personally I think it's hilarious to leave you guys with a cliffy, you leave better reviews. So after some long ass waiting and a crap load of suspense, I give you the sixth chapter. I'd like to thank all of my fans who read and/or reviewed, you're all awesome on levels that I can't even begin to explain. **

**Disclaimer- all rights reserved to Kelley Armstrong**

**KPOV**

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Tori," I scolded, "language."

"Sorry," she said off handedly, not meaning it in the slightest, "but really? He was definitely about give in, I know he was! Then the stupid spell had to wear off."

"No he wasn't," Simon argued with just as much fervor, "You heard the boys thoughts, he was going to do 'other things,' not _that_."

Tori laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Please, if the spell had lasted just five more minutes I can guarantee that he would have completely forgotten his internal promise to stay a virgin that night and screwed around with her. It's not like she was resisting."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Stop!" Lauren shouted. They both clamped their jaws shut and stared at her wide eyed. She took a deep breath and held for a few agonizing seconds then let it hiss out of her nose. When she spoke it was soft in volume but hard in tone. "Kids, please go out in the hallway, I need to speak to your father alone."

Oh no. I'm pretty sure my face was drained of all color by the way the kids hesitated. But when Laurens glare deepened they knew better than to stick around and bolted out the door. _Thanks for the backup_. I gulped and turned my attention to Lauren. Her face was red and blotchy, her breathing deep and even, only expressing how hard she was trying to keep her anger in check.

"Kit, I think it's clear to all of us that that mutt has absolutely no control over his actions. The rules hold, he is not aloud anywhere near my innocent niece unless I am in the room."

"No," I said automatically. "You have absolutely no proof that he was going to do that with her."

"You heard his thoughts and saw his actions, he was _definitely_ about to do that."

"You have no proof," I nearly shouted. "And beside, even if he did want to do that to her, I'd still win."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "What on earth are you going on about?"

"Even if he did give in"-I held up my wrist that had my gold watch around it-"It's after midnight. Derek's in the clear; he went the entire night."

**Okay, I'm sorry it's so short but I promise that I'll update this weekend. I've just had finals to study for that I have to take all this week and I had to study really hard for some of them. Once finals are over I'll update all my stories guaranteed. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I realize that this is my most well liked and popular story which is why I can't apologize enough for not updating in practically a third of a year! I can't even begin to express ho w awful I feel about leaving you all with a cliffy like that and then disappearing from fanfiction. Then when I**_** do**_** come back I update two of my more recent stories and start a new one! God knows how many different stories I have going on right now and I feel terrible because I have so many that I probably can't even update them nearly as fast as any of you would like. I'm sooo sorry and I hope that you can forgive me and will still read my stories. If not I completely understand, I can't exactly blame you. I hope that this chapter makes up for it even though I know it doesn't. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own darkest powers… for now**

**Derek's POV**

I woke up with a splitting head ache and covered in sweat. _What's going on? Am I close to changing?_ I pressed my palm to my forehead. No, I wasn't hot, just sweaty. I sniffed the air and froze. There were three things I'd smelt that caught me off guard.

One; the sweat was stale, maybe five hours old. I couldn't recall doing anything that would get me sweaty enough to have it linger on my skin for five hours. Hell, I couldn't recall any of last night's events. The last thing I could remember was getting a spoon for my ice cream. So what had I done?

Two; Chloe's soft strawberry scent swirled through the air. _Chloe was in my room last night? _

Lastly; the thick scent of a woman's arousal hung heavy in the air. _Why was that in here? Did Simon sneak Chloe into my room last night while I went to do something?_ That didn't make sense, why would Simon bring her to my room?

I looked down to see that I was only in a pair of jeans. Last I remembered I was wearing a shirt and a sweatshirt. They weren't anywhere on the floor either. I could hear the faint voices in the kitchen. _Maybe someone else will know what happened last night._

I threw on a random shirt and trudged down the stairs, trying to ignore the incessant pounding in my head. When I walked through the living room I saw my bowl of un-eaten, currently melted ice cream on the coffee table and the spoon I last remembered getting on the ground near the doorway. I repeat; what the fuck happened last night?

I growled in frustration and barreled into the kitchen. Simon, Dad, Tori, and Lauren we sitting at the table, huddled close to the center whispering to each other. Obviously they didn't know I was awake. Had I not woken up with a major migraine I would've been able to ease drop from my room. Hovering in the doorway would have to work for now. They obviously hadn't heard my entrance; they were too busy discussing whatever it was they didn't want me to know.

"…realize that he wasn't supposed to confess his undying love for her but what can we do? If he finds out about this, who knows what he'll do?" Dad whispered.

"Oh, I know what he'll do," Simon said. He made an explosion noise and threw up his hands.

Tori smacked his arm and rolled her eyes. "But she said I love you back. You said it yourself Dad, the spell didn't do that. Chloe legitimately loves Derek."

I perked up. I told Chloe that I love her last night… and she said it back. But what are they talking about 'if I found out' and this 'spell?' What spell? I began to grow frustrated. _None of this makes any sense!_

"Well neither of them remember their confessions so what is there to do about it? They didn't have sex like they were supposed to"-_WHAT?-_ "because Derek was too chicken to just screw her right there. Now we all know that she's his mate but he was sort of forced into telling her. I think that we should just act as if the whole thing never happened and let it all play out on its own."

"Tori, that's a terrible idea. You're right; they probably would've had sex merely because it is part of the mating process. After a werewolf confesses his bond to his mate with said mate they engage in intercourse. It's a complex bonding thing to make them feel closes and in a way give themselves to each other."

"I knew it!" Lauren whispered harshly. "I knew that that boy was just trying to take advantage of my poor innocent niece."

"Well in the end he didn't," Dad corrected, glowering at her. "He was able to keep his sexual urges in check despite Chloe's efforts so if you would just please refrain from bad mouthing my son I would greatly appreciate it."

She didn't seem happy but refrained from insulting me further, something I was extremely grateful for. I didn't like being accused of taking advantage of Chloe; I would never do something like that… at least I hope I hadn't.

"Why don't you just tell me what's really going on?" I asked.

They all whipped their heads in my direction. I scowled at them. "Well, go on."

Dad sighed. "Well you see son…"

…

I slammed the door to my room, something I didn't do often because I hated the loud resonating bang that followed. But I was livid. I couldn't believe that my own family had done something so cruel. Test me, like I was some sort of lab rat? Doubt me, like I was unstable and unreliable? Use me, like I was there for their entertainment? None of those were right, not in the slightest. I growled and paced around my room.

_How could they use me like that?_

**They wouldn't have had to if you'd just been a man and confronted our mate beforehand!**

_Oh so this is my fault?_

**In a way, kind of.**

_Well what was I suppose to do? Just go and tell her and risk her rejecting me and never speaking to me again?_

**Yes. **

I growled mentally and aloud. The wolf sniggered at me.

I was tired of this cat and mouse game.

I was tired of people looking at me and thinking of ways to set me up with Chloe.

I needed to do this my own way. To tell her when I wanted how I wanted.

I needed to swallow my pride and get rid of my stupid insecurities.

I needed to tell Chloe that she was my mate, and that's exactly what I was going to do.

**Okay, this is kind of short but I thought it was a good place to end it. Again, sorry for disappearing on you! Review please! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay… I know that I'm dead and haven't updated in longer than the life expectancy of a hamster but… I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DITCH MY LOVERS! I really don't have much of an excuse for being so… well dead basically. I just hope that you all can forgive me and that you keep reading my story. I know that it's easy to lose interest in a story if the author hasn't updated in so long but I really hope that you still have some interest in my story. I love all of my followers and I love writing and I love reading all of the wonderful reviews that you leave me. Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed the previous chapter and I pray that I actually get some on this chapter that hopefully begins to make up for my absence. R I do not own Darkest Powers! **

**DPOV**

For the rest of the day I locked myself in my room to seethe in my anger. The only left to either go to the bathroom or eat. Other than that I remained isolated. On the rare occasions that I would venture down to the kitchen Simon would attempt to catch my eye or start up a conversation so that he could undoubtedly lead into a long winded apology that I didn't want to hear. He knew that, yet he still tried. A part of me felt guilty for ignoring him while he was trying to make amends, but it was quickly over powered by the much larger part that was still livid about the entire situation.

Eventually I began to cool down, but not enough to speak to any of them. As far as I knew, Chloe remained oblivious to it all. Dr. Fellows dressed her in pajamas so that when she awoke nothing would seem out of the ordinary. Chloe assumed that she couldn't remember the past nights events due to the similar splitting head ache she awoke with. It took nearly everything I had to keep myself from marching into her room and laying everything out on the table. She deserved to know the truth. Yet I was able to keep myself in my room by planning how I would tell her that she was my mate.

I decided to wait until everyone was asleep and sneak into her room and wake her up. This way we wouldn't have to worry about anyone walking in or ease dropping. I didn't get any farther than that in my hours of thinking though. I scraped away at my distorted memory of the previous night in a vain attempt to remember how I'd phrased my confession.

Sticking with my blunt nature and just flat out saying it didn't seem to really fit. As much as I dreaded the thought, I had to be completely open with her and show her my true emotions. I've battled werewolves, psychotic scientists, and had been shot at, but nothing terrified me more than having to make myself completely vulnerable to a five foot nothing girl that was sweeter than her scent. I knew it was ridiculous. I knew that she had expressed her love yesterday, even if she didn't remember it. But none of these facts comforted me.

What if it really was the spell and Dad was wrong? What if she gets completely disgusted and never wants to speak to me again? What if she finds the idea of me loving her so bizarre that she _laughs?_

By the time everyone was beginning to settle down and get ready for bed, I was getting cold feet.

Once everyone was asleep my wolf urged me to proceed with my plan. Against my better judgment, I followed his commands up until it came time to knock on the door. My hand was poised to gently tap the door frame and make her aware of my presence, but at the last moment I hesitated. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

**You're not chickening out now are you?**

_How can we be so sure she'll return our affections? _

**She's our mate**, the wolf said simply.

I growled aloud, resonating from deep within my chest. "This is so stupid," I muttered. "I should just-"

The door opened to reveal a droopy eyed Chloe rubbing sleep out of her eyes and stifling a yawn. Even with bed head and bags under her eyes as she wore over sized baggy pajamas she still managed to make my heart skip. I made my face blank and dropped my fist to my side.

"Derek?" she questioned. I grunted. "What are you d-doing up this late? It's nearly two in the morning?" Her gorgeous baby blue orbs searched my face. "Are you Changing?" Her eyes clouded with worry and I felt a warmth stir in my chest. She was worried; worried about _me_.

Before I could speak she reached up to place her palm against my already warm forehead. A blush blazed up my face like a bon fire once I realized that her efforts had her slender body pressed against mine. I reflexively gripped her wrist and brought it down to my chest, forcing her back on the flats of her feet.

"I'm fine," I said, voice gruff. "Can we go into your room?"

Confusion flashed across her sleep filled eyes as she nodded and stepped aside so that I could enter. With a deep breath, I walked into her room, bracing myself for whatever words spewed out of my mouth.

**Okay I'm sorry that this is so short but it's something right? Please review and tell me if you're all still interested in this.**


End file.
